


No Control

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Banter, Bar Room Brawl, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Punching, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unless you want another fist in your face Harry I’d suggest you back off.”</p><p>“Liam I swear I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.” He rushes out. </p><p>Liam can spot the purple bruises around his eye from all the way across the bar and for a split second he feels bad, but that thoughts fleeting when he remembers why he’s so angry.</p><p>or </p><p>the one where Liam and Harry work in a bar, Liam hates Harry because Harry slept with his girlfriend and there's lots of anger and weird sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Liam’s voice blares as he pulls out of Zayn’s grip, storming back into the lobby of the bar.

Zayn’s attempts at stopping him have clearly failed and Liam’s so angry he could break a window right now.

“Liam, come on, don’t do this.”

“He slept with my girlfriend!” Liam yells back at him, as if that’s some sort of clear explanation for what’s about to happen.

Harry barely sees it coming. Liam’s fist is colliding with his face before Harry even has a chance to make eye contact with him.

It’s over in a flash and Harry’s on the ground while Liam’s already out the door.

 

 

“I just don’t know what you were thinking.” Zayn says to him calmly. They’re at Liam’s apartment later that night and Liam’s currently icing his knuckles and sitting on the bed, his head down.

“I was thinking I wanted to smash his pretty face.”

Zayn quirks an eyebrow at Liam and shakes his head. Liam’s never been known to be a violent guy but ever since Harry had started working at the bar with them Liam’s seemed different and clearly Zayn had noticed. Something about Harry just always rubbed Liam the wrong way and it was probably very obvious to everyone.

“You’re just lucky you didn’t get fired.” Zayn says calmly.

“Perks of working for your uncle.” Liam says in a huff, finally removing the ice to examine his swollen hand. It’s not too bad and he wonders how Harry’s face looks in comparison.

“It’s just not like you Liam. Why would you do that? Couldn’t you just like.. yell at him or somethin’?”

“Zayn, he slept with Dani… That’s not an image I wanted in my head.” Liam finally stands from the bed, facing Zayn. “And you knew it was going to piss me me off so why did you even tell me?”

“Come on,” Zayn says, clearly frustrated. “You’re my best friend, you knew I had to.”

Liam doesn’t respond but he smiles at Zayn very faintly, enough to catch if you were looking hard enough, trying to show Zayn that he appreciates the words.

“So are you guys…” Zayn attempts to ask but Liam’s already shaking his head, answering the question before Zayn can even finish asking it. “We broke up.”

It was a pretty easy decision to make, after everything, and even though Dani had been the one to cheat, it was a pretty mutual break up.

Zayn only nods, clearly not sure what to say. After a minute he finally breaks the silence.

“Well things are gonna be pretty awkward now at work.”

“Not really.” Liam’s saying suddenly and when Zayn looks at him he continues, “I mean, me and Harry rarely talked as it was so there won’t be much difference there.”

“Well I guess avoiding him is better than beating him up.” Zayn laughs and Liam’s only shaking his head in anger.

It’s gonna be a rough next couple of days.

 

 

The next day at work Harry immediately tries coming up to talk to Liam but Liam is not interested.

“Unless you want another fist in your face Harry I’d suggest you back off.”

“Liam I swear I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.” He rushes out.

Liam can spot the purple bruises around his eye from all the way across the bar and for a split second he feels bad, but that thoughts fleeting when he remembers why he’s so angry.

“I don’t believe you.” Liam says instantly, frustrated with himself for even engaging in conversation with Harry right now. “Dani told me when we broke up that you knew she had a boyfriend and you hit on her anyway. She wouldn’t lie about that.”

“Oh really?” Harry laughs, attempting to move a little closer. “Because she’s so trustworthy?”

And it makes Liam so angry, how Harry’s even attempting to defend himself.

“So I should just trust a guy that I barely even know? Why would I believe you?”

“Because I’m a good guy!” Harry almost screams. Liam’s glad that it’s early and there are no customers in the bar right now because this would be a pretty embarrassing conversation to have witnesses for.

“Liam I swear, I would never sleep with someone’s girlfriend… if you had actually taken the time to get to know me you would see that.”

And the words coming out of Harry’s mouth seem so genuine, so sincere that Liam almost wants to believe him. And it’s true, he never had gotten to know Harry. There was just something about Harry that had rubbed Liam the wrong way from the moment that he saw him.

“She was right about one thing.” Harry says, surprising Liam. “I did hit on her. But she never once told me she was dating you. Please believe that.”

Liam doesn’t say anything at all, he doesn’t even know what to think anymore. Before today he absolutely hated Harry but in the last two minutes Harry almost had him regretting his actions.

“I thought you were gay.” Liam finds himself saying and Harry’s just looking at him curiously, the words not even seeming to phase him. “I mean, I overheard you talking to Zayn once about your ex boyfriend.”

Harry just smirks then and Liam feels a little bit stupid for bringing it up, but it’s a valid question.

“Yeah, I had an ex boyfriend. I’ve also had ex girlfriends. I don’t care about gender Liam.”

The way he says that last part makes Liam wonder but he dismisses the thought and he just looks at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Harry for much longer.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I’ll try to stay out of your way from now on, I swear.” Harry says sincerely, walking away from Liam and confusing him that much more.

 

 

Trying to stay out of each other’s way doesn’t go to plan when you work 8 hours a day with somebody. And considering that Liam doesn’t control the schedule and shares every shift with Harry, Liam can’t escape him. Liam wonders if his uncle has done it on purpose, to teach him some sort of lesson.

He can tell that Harry is trying to stay out of his way but he’s just there, constantly in Liam’s space and near Liam and it’s so frustrating. He’s not even doing anything in particular but everything about Harry just pisses him off, like how he shakes his hair out his face with his hand, or how his shirt rucks up when he reaches for the top shelf or how his voice cracks when he talks to a customer. Liam can’t help it when he snaps at him over every stupid little thing and even though he knows he’s being ridiculous he can’t help himself. Something about Harry just stirs something in him; makes him want to push Harry around.

And even worse Harry just takes it; still being kind to him even when Liam’s being totally horrible. And it only seems to get under Liam’s skin that much more.

Then one night, when it’s incredibly busy he sees Harry leaning over the bar and very obviously flirting with some blonde guy with an Irish accent and it pisses Liam off. The glint in the blondes eye is so apparent and the way that Harry is just smiling at him, with his big mouth and gleaming eyes is so distracting and Liam can’t stop staring. He wishes Harry would be more discreet, they’re at work after all and Harry’s complete lack of tact is infuriating.

“Maybe you should stop flirting and get back to work.” Liam whispers angrily into Harry’s ear as he leans over him, his hips briefly knocking into Harry’s with probably a little too much force.

Harry retracts immediately, giving a small apology smile to the guy before turning to look at Liam weirdly. There’s this strange stare off between the two of them before Liam walks out, passing Zayn as he goes.

Zayn follows him into the kitchen area and just stands, staring at Liam until Liam finally breaks. “Say something if you’re gonna say it.”

“What is your problem?” Zayn asks and Liam just sighs loudly, ignoring him. As if he needs to explain himself. “Harry apologized to you and he’s been perfectly nice for an entire week and you’re acting like such a jerk. It’s over Liam, can’t you just let it go?”

He’s never seen Zayn so frustrated before but it ticks Liam off too. He’s supposed to be Liam’s best friend, not Harry’s.

“Look Zayn, just because it’s ‘over’ now doesn’t mean that I can forget what he did.” Liam snaps, but Zayn's still looking at him angrily. “And anyway, I just don’t like the guy okay? I mean, did you see him out there? Flirting with that guy when he’s supposed to be working! It’s ridiculous. He should be doing his job instead of trying to get laid.”

He stops talking, suddenly realizing that he’s gone off on this rant and Zayn is just staring at him with this expression that Liam can’t read.

“Liam. A week before all of this even happened you told me that you were thinking of breaking up with Dani, do you remember that?” Liam hangs his head down. He’s not sure he wants to hear what Zayn is going to say. “You definitely were not about the relationship anymore and it was obvious to everyone you two had issues. That’s probably why she cheated in the first place, because she knew that you weren’t into it…”

“Zayn,” Liam tries to stop him.

“No, let me finish. You weren’t giving her your attention anymore and your head was somewhere else and you know it’s true.”

“What’s your point?” Liam asks angrily, over this conversation now.

“My point is that you’re acting like Harry sleeping with her is the reason for your break up. Like losing Dani is the reason you've been so angry lately. Like Harry not focusing on his job is why you are so pissed off right now. But that’s not even true. It’s not even about her, is it?"

“What are you trying to say?”

“Are you jealous?” He asks, “is that what this is really about?”

“Are you kidding me?” Liam is fuming. Is Zayn actually serious? “I am not jealous! Especially not of that guy. I’m not into Harry. Or any guy. You know that thing with Louis in college with a one time thing. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Whoa, that’s not even what I meant, Liam.” Zayn says, looking shocked as he moves closer to Liam. “First of all, _that guy_ ’s name is Niall and he’s a friend of mine. Second of all… what I meant was, you were jealous of Harry. Because he’s so confident and charming and can get whoever he wants. Everyone fawns over him and I thought you were just jealous that you weren’t the hotshot bartender anymore.”

“Oh.” Liam says, realizing what Zayn meant and feeling like a fool.

“Although now I do think you’re jealous of Niall, after how you just reacted.”

“No way.” Liam rushes out before Zayn tries to say anything else. “You think I like Harry?”

“Do you?” Zayn asks and Liam’s saying no before he even finishes his question.

“It would explain a lot.” He says with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Liam says instantly. Not sure it’s even worth trying to explain right now.

“No. It explains why you didn’t like him from the start. Maybe he stirred all these feelings in you that you don’t want to admit are there.”

“We’re not having this conversation.” Liam says, cutting Zayn off. He won’t even entertain the idea of it right now.

“Liam!” Zayn tries to stop him but Liam’s already out the door.

 

 

Liam has to work late and he and Harry are the only two at the bar. They’ve only got a few minutes left of their shift and Liam can’t wait to be done so he can get out of here and away from Harry. All he’s thought about since his conversation with Zayn is what he’d implied about Harry and it’s getting under Liam’s skin. Zayn has no idea what he was even talking about. Liam certainly doesn’t like Harry. Quite the opposite.

But then Harry’s staying even later just to help Liam clean up, even though Liam’s already said he would do it and Liam just doesn’t understand why the hell Harry is being so nice. He’s probably just trying to make up for what he’s done but it definitely takes a big person to be that kind to someone that’s literally punched you in the face.

“Why are you being so nice?” Liam asks, even though he knows he probably shouldn't say anything at all and Harry just turns around to look at him, shrugging his shoulders.

“I like you.” He says simply and it catches Liam off guard. He wasn’t expecting to hear that. “Even if you hate me.” He finishes.

Liam wants to say “I don’t hate you” but he’s certainly made it seem that way. And then Harry just smiles at him, and it’s so obviously genuine and Liam wants to smile back but he realizes that he can’t.

 

 

He thinks more about what Zayn has said and he realizes that maybe he should lay off a little bit. Harry really is trying his hardest to get past everything but more importantly, he doesn’t need Zayn bringing stuff up… accusing Liam for having “feelings” because he’s taking his anger out on Harry. So as much as he doesn’t really want to do it he decides that maybe he should lay off a little bit and try to be cordial with Harry.

The day after that goes by quickly and things are a lot better between them. Things have kind of seemed to go back to how they were before, with Liam just simply avoiding Harry, but at least it’s a step up from the mean commentary he used to give.

At the end of the day as Harry’s leaving he turns to Liam, “you didn’t say one mean thing to me all day. I think that’s a record.”

Liam can tell that he’s teasing and partly frustrates Liam but he doesn’t want to give in and just says, “I decided not to hate you anymore.”

When Harry smiles Liam turns away, looking over his shoulder just briefly. “Doesn’t make us friends.” He says, mostly to himself but Harry can hear him because he’s laughing and then walking out.

“What would life be like if you could tolerate me, Liam Payne?”

Then he smirks one more time and he’s gone.

Liam can definitely tolerate Harry and he’s not exactly sure when that happened but he’s definitely glad to be past the awkwardness.

 

 

A few nights later there’s a scuffle in the bar and Liam can see that Harry is trying to stop it from escalating but it gets out of control when one of the guys throws a punch and Harry ends up getting hit.

Liam doesn’t know why he does it but he jumps in, with the help of Zayn and a few others and pulls Harry out of the way, stopping the fight in its tracks.

The guy is asked to leave the bar and Liam immediately drags Harry through the bar to help him clean up his face, which is now bleeding.

“Liam I’m okay, really.” Harry’s trying to say but Liam’s got his fingers tightly closed over Harry’s forearm as he pulls him into the back room, sitting him down in a chair while he gets the first aid kid. He tells himself that he would do this for any of his co workers as he wipes the blood off of Harry’s cheek.

“Look at you cleaning me up.” Harry says softly just watching Liam quietly as he wipes up his face. Liam makes the mistake of forming eye contact with Harry briefly and immediately tries to turn away. He’s never actually been this close to Harry’s face and he’s actually quite beautiful from this angle, which Liam doesn’t want to admit, and his green eyes are big and bright as they stare at him. “You’re good at this.”

There’s a hint of something laced in his voice and Liam thinks that maybe he’s flirting but he can’t be sure.

“Does it hurt?” Liam asks, trying to distract from his thoughts.

Harry chuckles. “A little… but I’ve been hit before.” He jokes.

It would be funny if Liam didn’t feel pretty bad about it now.

“Sorry about that.” Liam says and pulls away a little, examining Harry’s face. He looks okay now, minus the cut underneath his eye and there’s gonna be some bruising for a few days.

“Really?” Harry asks, clearly surprised to hear the words from Liam.

“About hitting you, yes. But not for being mad at you. You deserved that for sleeping with my girlfriend.” Harry’s still smiling. “But I shouldn’t have hit you.”

“I get that.” Harry says quietly. “I just never expected an apology from you.”

“Yeah, don’t get used to it.” Liam huffs out, trying to stay firm. He’s about to get up when Harry grabs his wrist and holds him there.

“Thanks.” He says softly and Liam just stares at him. He can feel Harry’s fingers on his pulse, feel his own heart beat pounding loudly underneath his skin where Harry’s got a firm grip. Harry is so close to him and his hand is warm where it’s wrapped around Liam and something about the moment is too intense. Liam has to pull away.

“Glad you’re okay.” Liam says genuinely before leaving the room.

 

 

After that things are pretty tense in the bar and the night seems to drag on. But Liam manages to keep his composure and remain kind to Harry, despite the conflicting feelings that are rushing around in his head.

By the end of the night they’re the only two left in the bar, and both attempting to get their belongings at the same time, which Liam curses about under his breath. Just what he needs after a day like today is to be left alone with Harry in the small storage area as they get their coats.

Harry actually has to squeeze past Liam to retrieve his and when he brushes just along the backside of Liam he feels a little uncomfortable, now analyzing every single movement of the younger boy’s. Yet he doesn’t make any real attempt to move out of the way when Harry tries to move past him again; Harry’s hips lightly rocking against Liam’s bum as he shuffles past. Liam tries not to flinch but it’s no use.

Liam thinks he’s in the clear once he’s reached the doorway but then Harry stops and turns around, staring at Liam for a moment before opening his mouth. “That’s why you’re mean to me, isn’t it?”

Liam wants to ask him what the hell he’s talking about but he knows that if he gives it a few seconds Harry will answer his question. He stares at Harry, eyebrows crooked upward, waiting.

“You’re scared?”

“Scared of what?” Liam blurts out, without even allowing himself to even try and process what Harry is referring to.

“Me.” Harry says quietly. Liam waits. “What I represent. How you… feel about me.”

Liam wants to laugh. Wants to ask Harry if he’s okay in the head because surely, he must be seeing things. “Oh yeah? And how do I feel about you?”

Then Harry’s getting close to him again and within seconds he’s right in front of Liam’s face, his eyes only a few inches in front of Liam’s. Liam wants to pull back, create some space between them, but he refuses to back down… not after what Harry’s just implied.

“You tell me.” Harry breathes out, his eyes flicking downward to Liam’s lips and Liam knows what Harry wants him to do. He can’t believe that this is actually happening right now and he wonders what has caused this sudden shift in their relationship. How they went from hating each other (or at least Liam hating Harry) to now Harry implying that there are some sort of feelings here? "I've seen how you look at me."

“You’re insane.” Liam says instead, attempting to push past Harry and get out of here. He’s so confused and he doesn’t understand anything. When did Harry decide that Liam is something he wanted and how did he even know that Liam would give in? Not that he would… But Harry isn’t moving and he’s a lot stronger than he looks, his stance firm on the ground as Liam attempts to push past him. “Harry move.” Liam almost shouts.

He's avoiding eye contact, but Harry is rooted to the spot and his voice is firm too when he says “Or what?”

Liam finally looks at him and Harry’s expression is one that he can’t quite read, but he knows that Harry is serious and that he won’t get out of the way until Liam says or does something. “Stop playing and move.” Liam tries to say again and stares into Harry’s eyes this time, trying to show his dominance.

“Or what?” Harry teases again, this time with a smirk and Liam’s done with this game.

“Or I’ll make you move!” Harry laughs then, turning his head for a second but keeping his feet in place. “What? You gonna hit me again Liam?”

“Maybe I will.” Liam says firmly, his hand moving to Harry’s side in an attempt to push him out of the way but Harry pushes against him; his tiny bit of height over Liam somehow feeling like so much more than just half an inch and he hovers over Liam in the small cubby.

“Then do it. Hit me.” Harry tests. “Or kiss me. You’re choice.”

Liam stays, in disbelief over what Harry’s just asked of him and he wants so badly to just hit him right now, to show him who has power. But the cut on Harry’s face is clearly visible from this angle and Liam knows that he could never actually hurt Harry again. Liam’s very aware of his hand that is still clasped around Harry’s waist and Harry’s eyes are still locked on his own, egging Liam on. Liam knows he has to do something… anything, and without even thinking about he puts his other hand on Harry’s waist and pushes him back, hard, until his back hits the wall of the cubby.

Harry is clearly startled but he allows Liam to shove against him and keeps his eye contact with Liam firm, like he’s just waiting for Liam to hit him. “This is a one time thing Styles. If you tell anyone about this, I will ruin you.”

He leans in before he can see Harry’s expression change and forces his mouth onto Harry’s hard, pushing his body into Harry’s and his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry whimpers just the slightest bit at the motion and kisses Liam back with the same amount of intensity before he’s pushing up from the wall and switching places with Liam, his hands now on Liam’s hips as he takes the dominant position.

“Sounds fun.” He mutters into Liam’s mouth before dipping his head lower, sucking on Liam’s neck with purpose. Liam remembers the last time he did this with a guy and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He loves women, but something about a man roughing him up and pushing him around feels so much more intense, so much more... satisfying, and he tries to forget that it’s Harry who is making him feel this way and just enjoy the moment.

It’s when Harry gets on his knees that things start to go fuzzy. When he undoes Liam’s belt and pulls Liam out, Liam forgets where he is. And when Harry’s mouth finally closes around him, he loses all train of thought entirely.

 

 

If things were weird before they’re even weirder now that Harry’s had Liam’s dick in his mouth and both of them have to walk around at work pretending like nothings changed. But for Liam, everything has. He can’t help snapping at Harry even more than before, telling him to clean the dirty glasses again because he did a terrible job the first time.

Harry just does as he’s told, smirking briefly as if Liam’s anger is entertaining to him. Zayn pulls Liam aside immediately, waiting to speak until out of ear shot.

“What’s up with you?” He asks Liam quietly, not letting up his grip on Liam’s arm. “I thought you and Harry worked things out?”

 _You could say that_ , Liam thinks to himself. He glances at Harry, whose idly cleaning the glasses like Liam’s just demanded that he do and he feels anger rise in the pit of his stomach again. He’s still mad that Harry managed to get under his skin, managed to unravel Liam like that.

He thinks about Harry on the floor of the closet, his green eyes looking up at Liam as he dragged his lips down Liam’s cock and he feels just the slightest tinge of regret, hates that Harry now has something to hold over him, as good as it felt.

“Liam?” Zayn asks again, snapping Liam out of his memory and he just brushes Zayn off.

“I gotta get back to work.”

Harry smiles at him as he passes and it pisses Liam off more. Liam’s anger towards Harry only seems to fuel Harry.

 

 

Later that afternoon when Harry comes over to Liam he gets right into Liam’s face, and Liam has to back away a bit, create more space between them, because if he doesn’t he might just implode.

“Table two wants another round.” Harry whispers to him and Liam try to keep his focus on what he’s doing. Harry hasn't said anything remotely sexual, but even his lips that close to Liam’s ear makes his skin tingle.

“Fine.” But Harry doesn’t walk away, he just stands there, watching Liam and Liam finally snaps. “Is there something else you want?” He snaps and Harry nods.

He leans in, his mouth right up to Liam’s ear and whispers, “I want you to fuck me.”

Liam almost has a heart attack, he can’t believe the words that are coming out of Harry’s mouth. Yesterday they were kissing and Harry sucked him off and just one day later he wants Liam to fuck him? Liam’s not entirely sure what he got himself into but he can’t deal with this right now and he stalks off without giving Harry a response.

 

 

That night Harry’s blonde friend returns and he and Harry spends most of their time in each other's presence, talking and laughing while the Niall gives him heart eyes. No one has ever gotten under Liam’s skin this much in his life and he wonders how different things would be right now if Harry had never came into it. He’d probably be a lot less frustrated, for one thing.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Liam asks harshly as he grabs Harry’s arm, pulling him away from the obvious flirting that is going on right in front of him. Not that his anger is stemming from that…

“What are YOU doing?” Harry shoots back, glancing down at his arm.

“My job.” Liam says harshly, nodding towards the glasses that have been abandoned at the bar. “Maybe you should do yours and finish cleaning those glasses like I asked you to.”

“Really?” Harry laughs as he waves goodbye to Niall and starts heading back to the bar, Liam right behind him.

“Really what?” Liam can’t help but ask.

“Really gonna pretend this is about me getting back to work and not actually about the fact that I’m flirting with Niall right now?”

“So you admit you were then?” Liam says angrily, ignoring Harry’s accusation that he’s jealous.

“Maybe I was.” Harry smiles at Liam. “Would that be a problem for you?”

“Only because it means you aren’t doing your work.” Liam snaps. He attempts to walk away but he can’t help but stop the words from coming out of his mouth. “And seriously Harry? Saying what you said to me earlier and then this? How would your boyfriend over there feel about it?” Liam nods over to Niall.

“He’s not my boyfriend. And, what did I say to you earlier?” Harry challenges, wanting to hear Liam say the words. But Liam refuses to give in and stays silent.

“Fine, don’t answer.” Harry says a little too loudly. “But it’s not him that I’m worried about.”

Liam has to laugh at that. Harry’s implying that he cares about Liam’s opinion yet he’s actively trying to mess with him?

“Also,” Harry continues and Liam walks back over. He doesn’t need Harry shouting across the bar for the whole world to hear, “Maybe I was flirting, but it was innocent. Me and Niall are just friends… it’s not like I’m getting him off in the coat closet or anything.”

Harry smirks at Liam, once again trying to rattle him by making a dig about what the two of them did the day before but Liam will not let Harry get under his skin.

Yet again, he tries to walk away. “You never answered me.” Liam turns, but he still doesn’t respond; he’s not going to give into Harry’s games. “Come on Liam, just say it.” He teases.

“You know what you said.” Liam says quietly, still not answering.

“And what’s your answer?” Harry asks, smiling sweetly, as if he hadn’t spent the last few minutes torturing Liam. How could Liam possibly agree to what he’s asked?

“Just get back to the glasses Harry.” Liam says firmly.

Harry sighs but returns to his work and when Liam’s gotten a second to think he walks up behind Harry, leaning in close for only Harry to hear, “and when you’re done today you can come back to my place.”

 

 

The rest of the day is completely awkward and Liam can’t believe that he actually invited Harry back to his place. He’s not sure what came over him but Harry constantly looking at him and flirting was doing something to Liam that he didn’t want to fully analyze just yet. Maybe if they actually hung out and he got to know Harry better he would understand.

And it’s not like inviting Harry back to his place meant that they were gonna actually do what Harry had asked. Maybe they could just talk. But Liam knows that’s not what’s actually going to happen and he tries to calm himself down as he prepares for the end of the day.

As the minutes tick past he gets more and more antsy, wondering how things with Harry are going to go. He wonders if he’s making the worst mistake of his life, or possibly the best one?

 

 

When he heads back to the coat closet Zayn is there waiting for him, standing against the wall with his arms crossed, just staring at Liam enters the room. Liam can tell that he wants to say something but Liam refuses to ask. He doesn’t need another lecture from Zayn right now.

After a few minutes Zayn breaks his silence. “What the hell is going on with you and Harry?”

Liam shrugs, refusing to look Zayn in the eye as he gathers his things.

“I thought things were okay with you guys but now you’re being mean to him again. And there’s all this weird tension between you… Harry actually seems to enjoy it.”

Liam still doesn’t respond and goes to put on his coat.

“Liam, look at me.”

Liam sighs, looking up at Zayn innocently.

“You guys are constantly whispering and I saw how you reacted when Niall came in…” Liam looks at the floor. “Did you hook up with him?”

Liam’s head jerks up at that, not sure how Zayn could have possibly figured it out. “No.” He lies. He can tell by the expression on Zayn’s face that he’s not buying it. Is there really any use lying right now?

“Maybe.” Liam says sheepishly, gaze on the floor.

“Fucking hell Liam.” Zayn says loudly and Liam puts his hand to his lips, attempting to quiet him. “Did you sleep with him?”

“No!” Liam says loudly this time. “We just… messed around a little. Once. It was nothing.”

“Doesn’t look that way.” Zayn says, clearly shocked.

Then seconds later he’s laughing and Liam can barely keep up with this conversation and how Zayn really feels. “I knew it. I knew you had a crush on him.”

“What are you talking about? I do not.” Liam insists, keeping his focus intently on his best friend, hoping to convince him.

“Oh yes you do.” Zayn laughs again, shaking his head. “The second he walked into this bar you were acting differently.”

“Shut up Zayn.” Liam finds himself saying. Lately, with Zayn, it's his only response and he knows it's starting to get pathetic. But he knows his argument is not very convincing it’s all he can think to say.

“Fine. I will," Zayn chuckles "for now.”

Then Harry walks into the room and Zayn smiles at Liam knowingly.

“But we’re talking later.”

Harry looks over at the two of them, trying to understand what he’s just walked into but Zayn just smiles at him, saying goodnight as he exits; leaving Harry and Liam alone.

Luckily Harry doesn’t ask what they were talking about and instead just remains quiet, gathering his coat and other belongings, sneaking a small glance over at Liam as if he’s waiting for Liam to make some sort of move.

When Liam doesn’t Harry saunters over to him slowly, pausing right before he passes.

“Change your mind?” He says.

Liam wonders if he’s trying to give Liam the opportunity to back out, if he can sense his hesitancy in this situation. Something about him seems almost, sad? And it makes him that much more endearing. Liam knows he should probably just say yes. Be done with this once and for all so that he can stop thinking about Harry every second of the fucking day. So that he can stop remembering Harry on his knees, those eyes looking up at him. The way Harry’s mouth closed tighter around him as Liam came in his mouth.

But instead Liam shakes his head no.

“Come on.” He says quietly, walking out of the room and waiting for Harry to follow.

 

 

 

The air from outside is cold and Liam wraps himself tightly in his coat, glancing back as Harry follows silently behind him. It’s strange how weirdly casual this all feels, walking with Harry when there isn’t actual animosity between them.

“Am I following you back?” Harry asks, waving his car key gently but Liam shakes his head no, nodding down the block.

“I actually live just up the street.”

Harry just nods, tucking his keys back into his pocket as he follows Liam once again. They’re both completely silent and things are a little bit strange; the tension in the air completely palpable.

Liam knows there’s no turning back now.

 

 

Liam’s hand are shaking and he fidgets as he tries to get the door to his apartment open, Harry waiting patiently. He’s so nervous, but also anxious to get inside and he stumbles in, Harry is right behind him.

“So this is your place?” Harry asks, attempting to look around but he doesn’t get very far before Liam’s pulling him by the wrist, pushing his back against the door as it snaps closed.

“Did you mean what you said?” Liam finds himself asking, shocked at just how aggressive he’s being. He’s so close to Harry’s face that he could kiss him right now, if he wanted to, but he doesn’t, not yet; patiently waiting for Harry’s response.

Harry just smirks up at him. “What did I say?” It comes out in barely a whisper and Liam wants to wipe the smile from his face.

Liam turns Harry’s head harshly with his hands, thumb on his chin and his lips grazing the back of Harry’s jaw close to his ear. “You said you wanted to fuck me.”

Liam thinks he can feel Harry shiver at his words, and even though he can’t see his face, he’s pretty sure that Harry has his eyes closed, waiting for Liam to do something… anything. Liam takes the silence as a invitation, and he places a kiss softly to Harry’s throat, his hand still holding Harry firmly in position. Harry is breathing hard beneath him and Liam loves that he is able to get this reaction from him.

He continues to kiss Harry’s neck, sucking gently on the softest spots that he can find. Harry’s hands are on his hips, pulling Liam into him so that they collide, Harry grinding their bodies together. And now it’s Harry who is clearly getting a reaction out of Liam. He can feel himself growing harder in his pants, and it gets even worse when Harry finally turns to him, locking eyes with Liam, “so you gonna fucking do it then?”

It’s such a push and pull with them and Liam finds himself almost getting angry at Harry’s words, like Harry thinks he’s going to chicken out. But they’ve come this far and nothing’s stopping Liam now.

His hands find Harry’s pants instantly, yanking down on the zipper and almost ripping open the front button as he pulls Harry’s jeans off. It takes a moment, because they are so fucking tight, but eventually he manages. 

Soon after he’s pulling his own jeans off, stumbling back into Harry as he slams him into the door. His hands find Harry’s shoulders and he shoves down on him roughly, Harry allowing his back to slide down against the wall, his face right in front of Liam’s growing erection.

“Go on.” Liam demands and in a second Harry’s dipping his fingers into the front of Liam’s boxers and pulling them down, exposing Liam's cock.

He’d almost be embarrassed, if it weren’t for the hungry look in Harry’s eyes. He glances up at Liam quickly before leaning in and taking Liam into his mouth immediately, not wasting any time. Harry’s mouth is warm and wet and familiar and Liam thinks about the last time they did this… how amazing it felt and how good Harry was at it. Liam can feel his dick as it fattens in Harry's mouth; Harry working him harder now. He almost can’t believe they are here again, Harry now sucking him off in his own flat.

“God, you look good on your knees.” Liam finds himself saying and he almost can’t believe that the words actually came out of his mouth. He’s never been like this with anyone before. Never been this controlling and rough, but it’s fun, and Harry’s being so obedient, constantly looking up at Liam as he goes down on him, lips sucking and sliding up Liam’s dick.

Harry’s making all these nice little fantastic noises and taking him in deep and it feels so amazing, Liam doesn’t think he’ll be able to last very long at this rate.

Harry’s head bangs against the wall every time he pulls off and Liam wonders if the neighbors can hear the soft thudding. But he doesn’t really care, not with how he’s feeling right now.

He can already feel his orgasm rising in his gut, but he doesn’t want to cum like this, not after everything he’s promised Harry.

He grazes his thumb over Harry’s lips as he sucks on the head of Liam’s cock and then Harry’s opening his mouth even wider, taking Liam’s finger into his mouth as well. It’s ridiculously hot and Liam thinks about how badly he wants to kiss Harry.

Liam pulls away then, Harry looking at him with a confused expression until Liam peels his boxers the rest of the way down and then kneels in front of him, hands moving behind Harry’s head. “Just have to do this.” Liam says quickly, and leans in, mouth finding Harry’s instantly. He kisses Harry hard, harder then he’s kissed anyone, licking into Harry’s mouth with intent. Harry just lets him, and it’s making Liam’s stomach turn. He loves how into this Harry is.

Then Harry’s hands are grabbing at the bottom of his shirt and he pulls it over Liam’s head, quickly doing the same with his own. Now the only clothing that’s left between them is Harry’s pants, and Liam can see that Harry’s just as hard as he is right now. He might need to do something about that soon. But before he can even act Harry’s hand is on Liam’s chest and he’s pushing him down into the floor, Liam going instantly.

Liam lets Harry kiss him for a moment but then remembers what they came here for and he pushes up, maneuvering them so that he’s on top of Harry. He wants to take this slow but his impatience is getting the best of him. He’s thought about this moment for a while and he’s not stopping now.

He leans his head down, nose touching Harry’s chest just for a moment before Liam presses his lips to his skin, right on his ridiculous butterfly tattoo. Harry’s hands are in his hair, soft and gentle and Liam loves how sweet Harry is being with him, even with Liam being as rough as he is. Liam gets lost in the touch for a second, his lips continuing to graze Harry’s skin as he works his way lower.

“Liam.” Harry says roughly and Liam freezes, looking up at him. His name sounds amazing coming from Harry’s lips and his voice is all gravely and deep, his arousal showing in his voice. “Lets go to your bed.”

Liam almost passes out. Just the idea of being in his bed with Harry right now is too intimate to think about.

“No, right here.” Liam responds, moving back up to kiss Harry. He hopes his kiss can comfort Harry a little. This time their kiss is soft and sweet and Liam pulls away after, just watching Harry as he breaths slowly. It’s ridiculous how distracted Liam gets by him, never expecting to have these feelings for Harry weeks earlier.

“You’re beautiful.’ Harry says suddenly and Liam smiles, unable to stop it.

“Stop.” He says playfully to Harry, leaning down to bury his face into Harry’s neck and hide the blush that’s forming on his cheeks. He isn’t sure how to take this affection from Harry right now and he needs to resume what he’s started.

“I mean it, you are.” Harry continues, his hands idly playing with Liam’s hair as Liam sucks a love bite into his neck. “I knew I wanted to be fucked by you the first time I saw you.”

Liam keens at that, trying not to make any noise at Harry’s confession. It’s too much right now, not with his dick achingly hard and Harry’s sweaty and fit body pinned underneath him. “And even more after you hit me.” Harry breaths out and Liam glances up for a second to see that his eyes are closed, soaking in the moment.

Liam’s not sure how to even take that, or what that even means. Should Liam be rougher with him right now?

“Do you ever stop talking?” Liam grumbles, pushing up on his forearms for a second so that he can look at Harry.

Harry only smiles. “Sometimes. When my mouth isn't otherwise occupied.”

He’s so damn cheeky and he’s looking at Liam so fondly, Liam can’t handle it.

“Well I don’t want to talk right now, so shut the fuck up.” Liam says playfully with a bit of an edge in his voice and dips back in, biting at the skin around Harry’s collar bone.

Harry moans loudly when Liam sucks on his skin and Liam thinks about what else he can do to get these sounds of Harry. He should not be feeling the things that he’s feeling right now. Should not be wondering what Harry looks like in the morning, or what he likes do on Sunday’s, or if he prefers to be the big spoon or the little spoon, or any number of little intimate details like that. It scares Liam that he can be wondering about all of this stuff so early. That he can see something in Harry that he may want.

“Turn over for me.” Liam whispers with more of a command in his voice. He can’t look at Harry’s face anymore. Harry instantly follows and Liam tries not to think about how easily Harry obeys him. He pulls Harry's underwear off quickly, Harry lifting his hips to help. Then he reaches for the condom and lube in his jeans, opening the condom quickly and slicking it on with ease, then lubing himself up as quick as possible, needing to push into Harry soon or he might explode.

He doesn’t even bother trying to finger Harry and work him up to this, he can’t wait much longer and he places a hand to the small of Harry’s back. Liam sets his cock right up against Harry and pushes in slowly. He’s not sure when this turned from aggressive to gentle, but it did and doesn’t actually want to hurt Harry. 

He definitely wants to do this again sometime so he tries to go slow, hoping that Harry isn’t in too much pain. But he seems to be taking it okay and Liam uses that as his cue to go a little bit quicker, fucking Harry from behind. His hand is in Harry’s curls and he’s grabbing the hair softly, pulling his head back just a little so that his lips can reach the back of Harry’s neck. 

Liam kisses him there softly, just once before Harry turns is head completely and manages to pull Liam into an actual kiss. The angle isn’t perfect so it’s a little sloppy as Liam kisses him from the side, but it feels amazing and Liam’s so close now, his thrusts quickening and getting more shallow. 

He’d usually be embarrassed to cum so quickly, but Harry’s been working him up all day and he’s too blissed out right now to even care. 

As soon as he feels himself on the verge, he pulls out, yanking the condom off and rutting against Harry’s ass and back, his full weight on top of Harry as he moves. 

He spills onto Harry’s back and his head is leaned right between Harry’s shoulders blades. He thinks he can hear Harry mumbling something underneath him but he can’t make it out, he’s in an orgasmic haze right now. 

He can’t help but collapse right on top of Harry and he manages to drape off to the side as he attempts to wipe some of his white fluid from Harry’s skin with his shirt that had been tossed to the ground earlier. But Harry’s already shifting his weight towards Liam, just watching as Liam tries to get his breathing back under control. It’s intimate and special and Liam can’t handle Harry’s gaze right now, so he closes his eyes. 

“You okay?” Liam asks quietly and he can hear Harry chuckle next to him. 

“More than okay.” He says softly and Liam’s not sure what comes over him but he opens his eyes and pushes a hand behind Harry’s head, stroking softly. He really wants to kiss Harry again but he refrains, instead just settling for absently playing with his hair. 

“Did you really not know about Dani?” Liam asks quietly, before dropping his hand back to his side. 

Harry looks shocked but he shakes his head almost immediately. “I didn’t.” 

Then he’s reaching out and putting his hand on Liam’s arm, stroking it gently. Liam should probably pull away but he lets Harry do it. it feels nice, and comforting and Liam knows that Harry is telling the truth. 

“If I knew that you were together I never would have slept with her, I swear.” Harry looks down at his hand for a second before turning back to Liam. “And not because she had a boyfriend but her boyfriend was you.” 

Liam wants to ask Harry what that means but he knows that Harry will explain. Harry’s sure confessing a lot tonight. 

“I wouldn’t have wanted to fuck up my chances with the beautiful, bratty, bartender.” 

Liam laughs but then stares back at Harry. “Why do you keep saying that?” 

“What?” Harry asks. “That you’re beautiful?” 

Liam nods. 

“Because it’s true?” 

“You’re one to talk.” Liam blurts out before he can take it back. Then Harry smiles and Liam almost wants to say it again, just to see that smile again. 

“You really think that?” 

“Would I be here if I didn’t?” Liam asks him. Clearly his attraction to Harry must be obvious by now. Harry smiles again but then pulls away. Already Liam misses the contact. 

“Oh so it was my looks that got me here?” 

Liam doesn’t like what Harry is implying, nor how far away he is now and pushes up on his side, arm resting on the floor on the other side of Harry. He leans down into Harry’s space instantly. 

“No” He says and kisses Harry. “Not just that. Even Zayn knew I liked you.” 

He can’t believe he’s actually admitting all of this to Harry right now, but something about the guy makes Liam want to be honest. 

“You like me?” Harry smiles, eyebrows quirked. 

Liam huffs and pulls back.  “I shouldn’t have told you that. Now you’re just gonna tease me about it won’t you?”

“Yeah.” Harry says. “But I like how it sounds.” 

Liam just wants to cover his face in his hands but Harry’s pushing back up and kissing him again before pulling back and looking right at him. It gets quiet for a minute and Liam need to fill the space. “So… what was it like? With her?” 

Liam would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. 

“Honestly?” Harry asks and Liam nods. “It was okay. Nothing compared to how it felt with you just now…. I hope you don’t mind me saying this but… she’s an idiot for cheating on you.” 

“I’m glad she did.” Liam says suddenly. “Or I wouldn’t be here.” 

He really just needs to stop before things get really cheesy but Harry doesn’t seem to mind and he leans in again, kissing Liam harder before whispering to him, “I like you too.” 

Liam finally breaks a smile then, letting Harry kiss him for a bit. “You sure? Not Niall?” He teases. 

“Niall’s just a friend.” Harry says quietly. “But I do quite enjoy seeing you get jealous.” 

“Oh really?” Liam asks, “is that what I am?” 

Harry just nods cheekily with a huge smile on his face and Liam shuffles them instantly, getting on top of Harry and presses his body into Harry’, his arms bracketing Harry in. Liam realizes instantly that Harry is still ridiculously hard right now and Liam definitely wants to do something about that soon. 

“What do I have to be jealous of?” Liam says seductively, leaning down and putting his mouth right up to Harry’s ear. “I’m the one that just fucked you on my apartment floor.” 

 

 

Liam can’t stop kissing him and Harry’s moans are giving him so much encouragement to further this along. He begins trailing kisses down Harry’s chest, and he almost gets to his belly button but Harry’s hands are on his chin and he’s forcing Liam to look up. 

“You don’t have to.” Harry says softly and Liam just laughs. 

“Are you kidding? I want to.” And he means it. “It’s my turn to watch you now.” 

He can’t believe how forward he’s actually being with Harry but he feels a different energy around him and the comments just flow naturally when they are together. 

“Have you ever give one before? To a guy?” Harry’s asking and Liam looks at him strangely. 

“How did you know?” He asks and Harry shrugs. 

“Zayn might have mentioned it.” 

“What? are you kidding?” 

“Yeah, he uh… kinda of threatened me not to hurt you? Said your heart was fragile and you were inexperienced…” 

His expression is pretty cute, the way he’s looking at Liam like he doesn’t want Liam to be mad. 

“Remind me to kill him later.” 

“Don’t, he was just being a good friend.” 

“Okay, fine. No, I haven’t done this before. And I’ve slept with women but I guess sure, technically you’re the first guy I’ve been with. Was it really that horrible?” 

Harry’s shaking his head furiously and saying no, his hands now sweeping through Liam’s hair in comfort. “Of course not. You were amazing. I just… I want you to be comfortable.” 

Liam laughs again. “Trust me, I will be.” 

It can’t be that hard, going down on another guy. He’s always wanted to try it and he knows what he likes in a blow job, after all. “But maybe you can help me out if you think I need it.” Liam jokes before pressing his lips to the head of Harry’s cock. 

“Fuck.” Harry says as Liam licks against the head and then opens his mouth, actually taking Harry inside. “I think you have it under control.” 

Liam’s not sure if he actually means it or if he’s just trying to be nice, but he’ll find out soon enough. He’s making it his goal now to get Harry off, even if he has to stay down here for hours. 

Liam shifts to his knees, so that he has more stability and puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder, steadying himself before he dips his head back down. He takes Harry in his mouth again and starts moving up and down on his cock a little bit quicker. 

“You look good on your knees too.” Harry whines from above him. 

It’s all Liam needs to really go for it. 

 

 

Liam can tell when Harry is about to cum because he starts thrusting into Liam’s mouth and his hands are gripping tight into Liam’s hair. 

Liam’s having a difficult time because he really wants to watch Harry’s face when it happens, but at the same time he’s so focused on keeping his mouth around Harry. He really wants to taste it, when Harry spills, because he never has before he’s curious. 

“Liam… Liam… fuck. I’m going to…” But he doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Liam can feel Harry’s fluid hitting the back of his throat and he tries his hardest to gather all of it into his mouth and swallow it down. But there’s quite a bit of it and some of it ends up spilling out and over Harry’s stomach. 

Liam’s actually pleasantly surprised by the taste, it’s not as bad as Dani always made it out to be but maybe he only feels that way because it’s coming from Harry. 

Liam pulls off slowly but continues to stroke Harry with his hand until Harry’s done. 

He grabs his shirt from off the floor (which will definitely need to be washed later) and uses it to wipe Harry up. Liam thinks about licking the rest of it up with his tongue, but this is his first time doing this and he thinks maybe it’s too much. He’s just happy it didn’t take long to get Harry to cum, whenever Dani did this to him it always seemed to take forever. 

Once he’s mostly cleaned and relaxed a little bit Harry ends up sitting up and Liam joins him, watching Harry and waiting to see what his next move is. 

“Are you freaking out over all of this?” Harry asks him and Liam immediately shakes his head. 

“No.” Surprisingly, Harry makes all of this stuff easy. If it had been with any other guy Liam might not have handled it as well but he’s really thankful that they shared this night together.  “Who thought we’d be here though after everything that happened between us?” 

Harry laughs and agrees that it’s strange that they are here. There’s a small pause in the conversation and then Harry looks down at the floor, fidgeting with his hands a little, and Liam’s wondering what he’s thinking about. 

“I’m really sorry, again. For everything.” Liam says. “Especially for hitting you. I had a right to be mad, but I should have never done that. When you first started working at the bar I knew I felt some sort of attraction towards you and couldn't admit it to myself. So after you slept with Dani I used that as an excuse to get even angrier. Sorry.” 

Liam reaches forward to stroke Harry’s cheek with his hand, where he’d hit him and left a mark. He still feels bad about that, and especially now more than ever. 

“Don’t be. I was a jerk for sleeping with your girlfriend.” Harry grabs Liam’s hand that’s touching his face and holds it between his own fingers, playing with his hand softly. It feels really nice. “And is it bad that I kind of like seeing that dominant side of you? I mean the sweet side is great and all but when you push me around, it kind of, turns me on?” 

Liam laughs then too and smiles. “I kind of figured you liked it…” 

“Not that I want you to hit me again, or anything.” Harry jokes. “But you’re definitely sexy when you're mad.” 

Liam adores when Harry compliments him. It seems to hold so much more weight coming from him then anybody else. 

“Okay, so at work if you’re fucking off and flirting with all the customers I can still be a jerk and tell you to get back to work?” 

“Definitely.” Harry nods, squeezing Liam’s hand. “Especially if it leads to more of this.” 

Liam smiles, leaning in to give Harry another quick kiss. “Deal.” 

“So… what now?” Harry asks, looking around at the mess they’ve created with their scattered clothes. “Fancy a shower?” 

As nice as that sounds Liam doesn’t think he has the energy. 

“I would love that but I am so exhausted. You totally wore me out Styles.” Harry smiles at the nickname but he still wont let go of Liam’s hand. Liam doesn’t mind.

“Maybe in the morning?” Liam asks sheepishly and the way that Harry looks at him he knows that the younger boy has caught on to the implication. 

“So, you don’t want me to go?” Harry asks, eyebrows quirked at Liam in curiosity. 

“Nah, it’s late.” Liam says, trying to appear casual. He doesn’t need Harry knowing just how much he wants him to stay. Not yet. 

Liam stands, pulling up Harry with him as he does so and walks towards his room, leaving his clothes lying on the floor. 

“You sure? I can leave if you want me to.” Harry says quietly as he trails behind Liam. 

They make it to the bedroom and Liam turns to Harry, grabbing him by the waist suddenly and pulling him into his arms. “I dont want you to.” He whispers quietly, inches away from Harry’s. He leans in slow, like he’s gonna kiss Harry but he doesn’t, he just rubs their noses together for a second before pulling Harry to the bed with him. 

He lets go as he climbs in and Harry gets in slowly behind him, curling up on the other side of the bed.

Liam thinks maybe Harry’s trying to give him space, but he definitely needs his nightly cuddle right about now. He’s been sleeping alone for far too long. 

“Why are you all the way over there?” Liam says, pretending to be upset and Harry takes the bait and snuggles in, grabbing Liam’s arm and pulling it over his body so  that Liam is curled up behind him. Well, that answers that question. Liam thinks to himself. Clearly Harry prefers to be the little spoon, which is great for Liam. He like’s having someone to hold onto. 

“You are definitely not what I expected.” Harry says under his breath and Liam pulls Harry even tighter, his lips finding the back of Harry’s neck where he places a soft kiss. 

“You aren’t either.” 

It’s quiet and serene and they stay like that for a while but Liam is not tired just yet. 

“Zayn is going to flip out when he hears about this.” 

“You’re gonna tell him?” Harry asks, surprise in his voice. 

“Probably should or he might end up walking in on us in the coat closet.” 

Harry chuckles softly. “I thought you said that was just a one time thing?” 

“Yeah well… around you I've got no control.” He tightens his hold around Harry, and pushes his ankle forward so that it’s wedged in between Harry’s legs. “Harry?” He asks quietly and Harry turns to him. 

“Hmm?” He asks, attempting to keep his eyes open. 

“What do you like to do on Sundays?” Liam asks, hoping that Harry wont find his question too random. 

“Stay in bed all day.” Harry says softly, shutting his eyes and Liam laughs for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. 

“I think we can manage that.” 

“Good.” Harry replies, placing his hand around Liam’s arm. Liam pulls the sheets up and over them, both attempting to get more comfortable.  “Now, let’s sleep.”

“Okay.” Liam says softly, and he can feel Harry’s fingers dancing on his forearm, lightly stroking the skin as he begins to doze off. 

Nothing sounds better.


End file.
